


Silent Wish

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: BESTthingintheworld, Gen, cloudSEVEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: He is closing himself from the world





	Silent Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,  
> This story'd been sitting in my computer for who knows how long  
> I suddenly found it when unintentionally brows through files  
> So enjoy

He jolts when a loud thud heard. He is still trying to absorb everything when another loud thuds heard not far from his place. Then everything turns dark. The light goes off. He gulps hard when the hasty steps move closer and he holds his breath hard when the sound of broken glasses echoes in his ears.  
  
“Keito, please!”  
  
He can only breath the words a little loud without any intention of shouting, but it works. There’s no more sound of anything. He sighes heavily and patts the body beside him gently. He closes his eyes and breathes in relieve.  
  
He takes a glance to another body in the end of the bed and once again breathes in relieve.  
  
_Thank you God for keeping them sleep._  
  
He gets up and walks out of the room silently, tries hard not to make any sound. He finds Yabu and Hikaru are whispering in the kitchen.  
  
“Is everybody okay?”  
  
They just nod but say nothing.  
  
“Where is he now?”  
  
“In the back yard. Sitting alone like he did lately. I thought he will never do it again. I thought he had ... “ Yabu can’t continue his words.  
  
“At least he didn’t shout.” Hikaru peeks through the window.  
  
“Yes. It’s still too dark to make a ruckus. I don’t like it when our neighbors ask about what was happening when they heard something unusual from our house.”  
  
“It was long ago since the last time he broke something. I think he started to recover but it turns out he is not progressing at all.”  
  
“Yabu, he made a progress. A step after another.”  
  
Both Yabu and Hikaru turn and stunned to see the seriousness in his eyes.  
  
“Yuya, he was just breaking the glass table in the living room.”  
  
“It was long time ago since the last time he breaks something in the house. It’s almost four or five years ago. Believe it or not, he is progressing.”  
  
“Yup. He is, right, Kou. We’re just too careless. We’re too comfortable with his stable condition lately.”  
  
Yabu looks away to the back yard, and bites his upper lip when he sees Keito is smiling alone in the swing. He sighs heavily and turns to Hikaru.  
  
“Let’s turn the generator on. The electricity went out because the power jack in the living room is broken?”  
  
“Keito?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Takaki breathes heavily. “Did you check the main electrical fuse?”  
  
“I did. There’s nothing to worry.”  
  
Hikaru walks out to the basement and not more than ten minutes, the lamp turns on.  
  
“Let’s hope this is the last.”  
  
Both Yabu and Takaki don’t answer him because they know it will be very impossible. It’s been years since Keito closed himself from the real world. Nobody knew why. They only knew that he won’t be back soon.  
  
They prayed.  
  
Everyday.  
  
Every minute.  
  
Every breath.  
  
They hoped for years to get their Keito back but no signs told them that their wish would be granted.  
  
Keito is still closing himself from the world.  
  



End file.
